This invention relates to a fire suppression system for military tanks. Some of the mechanical components used in my invention are functionally similar to components used in my other invention, described in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 014,502 filed Feb. 23, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,571. The present arrangement differs from the earlier described mechanism in that it provides a system of sensors, switches and alarms which enable fires to be suppressed automatically (no human assistance) or manually, as by actuation of an electric switch. Such "automatic-manual" flexibility is desirable in order to better handle different types of fires, ranging from near-explosive fires generated by passage of enemy projectiles through engine fuel tanks to slow-growth fires associated with fuel leaks or spills, electrical arcing, heater malfunction, debris accumulation, improperly secured electrical cables, and loose electrical connections.
During peace time periods there is a reduced need for responding to near-explosive fires associated with enemy action. Therefore I provide a manual switch for selectively placing the electrical control system in a normal "peacetime" mode or a combat mode. In the normal peacetime mode an electrically-triggered discharge valve for each fire-suppressant bottle is controlled manually, as by means of a switch at the driver's station. In the combat mode at least some of the electrically-triggered discharge valves are controlled by automatic fire sensor devices, thus freeing the troops for combat activities.